Miriadic:Existing Templates
This is a list of existing templates for use on the Miriad Wiki. The headline of each template is also the name that would go within the double curly brackets to invoke the template. There is also an example underneath each explanation. If there are any templates you think should be added, please see: Request Templates Administrative Templates Contrary Whenever someone on a talk page is clearly being a skeptic for the sake of ruining everyone's fun, we can place this loving template here, which has a scene from Monty Python's "Argument Clinic" sketch, in which the person whom he is supposed to be arguing with simply says things like "No it isn't." Ganked Whenever we save a article that might have otherwise been deleted on another wiki because of it's 'unencylopediac content' and it really belongs with us, we consider it to be "Ganked", and thus this icon, which was created on Talk Like A Pirate Day, Sept 19, 2006 - thus the pirate flag. Mirhelp This template is used on most of the Miriadic help pages, and renders on the right side of the page. As the help base of the Miriadic Wiki grows, it may become necessary to expand this particular template to include different aspects of the different help pages, which are also listed in the page. It is normally placed at the top of eah help article, with a few exceptions for the Miriad FAQ, and the "Rules" on the Miriadic:About page. This page is also listed on the template, so that is why it is bolded on this particular page. This happens with templates when they are displaying one of the pages in their template. MPOV This template calls into question the point of view of the article, which should generally be the Miriadic Point of View throughg the entire wiki. It should be placed at the top of the article called into question. Spoiler You should put this at the beginning of a story, so that people can avoid the spoilers, dammit. Spoiler End You should put this at the end of a story, so that people can breathe. Stub This template is used when an article is largely incomplete. It is also good to use the category "Stubs" when placing this template on an article. Protected This is an administrative template for pages that have been protected. Catgorical Templates Chakras This template can be used at the bottom of a page that explains chakras, or on the page for a chakra itself. Now redone to reflect Grey templates for categories, and red for help or admin templates. And I've added a little guy with chakras to make it look more festive! Chakravert Template:chakravert This is a template that can be used at the top of a chakra page. It may be good to use both this and the horizontal chakra template on a very long page. not shown because it messes up this page Crystalpath This template is the main Crystal Path template, and is used on any Crystal Path articles. It was made with Mozilla. ;) Elements This template can be used in connection with any of the crystal path element articles and with the regular elemental articles. Tarot This template only renders the Major Arcana, and will be used for the major arcana cards. Tarot all This template renders the whole Tarot, Major and Minor Arcana. All minor arcana cards are there, along with the link to each suit's category. This was created using the previous template (tarot) as, well, a template. Zodiac This template is used on all the Western astrological symbol pages. It even has an image in it for the wheel of the zodiac. How nice. Category:Miriadic Help